


Unholy Desires

by Kymera219



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, BAMF Lucifer Morningstar (Lucifer TV), F/M, Kinley be creepin, No Eve, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Other Ships Not Mentioned in Tags, Post-Devil Face Reveal to Chloe Decker, Season 4 Rewrite, Very little Charlie, stalker au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:21:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 16,764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22703875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kymera219/pseuds/Kymera219
Summary: Father William Kinley may be a priest, but he's not immune to the desires of men. When he meets Chloe Decker in Rome, he develops an unhealthy obsession and vows to make her his at any cost...even if he has to kill the devil to do it.
Relationships: Chloe Decker/Lucifer Morningstar
Comments: 127
Kudos: 261





	1. Prologue- Williams Forbidden Fantasies

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CMorningstar](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CMorningstar/gifts), [FluffyGlitterPantsDragon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FluffyGlitterPantsDragon/gifts), [Tricky_Arrow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tricky_Arrow/gifts), [katya1828](https://archiveofourown.org/users/katya1828/gifts).



_Journal Entry dated September 26 th, 2018_

_Angelic._

_That is the only word that I can use to describe the woman that haunts my dreams at night. When I was recommended to help a woman doing research at the Vatican library, I thought nothing of it. But when I saw her, it was as if God himself had sent me a vision. Eyes that sparkle like the bluest of oceans, long honey-colored tresses and skin like marble. Truly there had never been anything more beautiful than the woman before me. As we conversed, I could tell she was troubled and felt it my personal mission to snuff out those that would dim her light._

_When I asked her about her troubles, she told me a harrowing tale of how her former fiance had turned out to be a murderer and that her partner had killed him in self-defense. This event caused her to see a side of her partner she’d never known before, and she’d fled to Rome to gain some clarity on the turmoil in her life. I briefly wondered how researching the devil related to her troubles, but as she had related to me that she was a former atheist, I simply took it that the events leading to her arrival here prompted a questioning of religion._

_Over the next several weeks we grew close as I counseled her. Her wit and intelligence nearly rivaled her beauty in fascinating me. I felt things that I had thought long since lost to my youth and the priesthood. I longed to feel her gentle embrace and smell the sunlight on her skin. I wanted to stir the flames of desire in her body as surely as she had in mine. She was the forbidden fruit and I desperately wanted a taste._

_I had been successful in keeping these dark desires contained until a few days ago when she told me she was leaving. I felt as though my soul was being ripped from my body, even as I smiled and wished her luck on her journey. I gave her my contact information should she need more advice and tried to go about my duties. But I can’t get her out of my head. She haunts my thoughts both day and night. I decided to book a flight to Los Angeles and pursue this woman who had left my emotions in such a maelstrom. God forgive me, but I must have her, even if it is wrong._

_I must have Chloe Decker_


	2. Homecoming

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chloe returns home and has some stern discussions with a certain demon roommate. Kinley arrives in LA.

“Bye Trix! Have fun with Dad!” Chloe said as she sent her daughter off with Dan. As soon as the door was closed, she slumped against it. Her daughter had kept her thoughts occupied for most of the plane ride home, but now she was alone, and her brain would not stop trailing to the devil. She was both desperate and hesitant to see Lucifer. She had come to the decision while in Rome that he was still the same man she’d always known and therefore she no longer felt afraid…of him at least. The unknown factors surrounding the existence of the devil are a different story. 

Heaven, Hell, and everything in-between was real. How could she ever hope to have a normal relationship with Lucifer when faced with that? It was enough to make her brain explode.

"I need a drink,” Chloe muttered, pushing herself off the door. She went to her kitchen to rummage for a bottle of wine when suddenly she heard “Sup Decker?” in her ear.

The closeness of the voice caused Chloe to jump several feet in the air. She finally calmed her breathing enough to glare at the owner of said voice. “Jesus Maze, you scared the shit out of me!” she panted. Maze just laughed at how jumpy her roommate was. “Relax Decker, it’s just me” she said. 

Chloe raised her eyebrow at that. “Just you huh? Would that be the knife throwing bounty hunter you or the rampaging demon version?”. Maze winced at that. “Look Chloe,” she started “I know me being a demon can seem kind of scary, but I wouldn’t hurt any of you”.

"Oh really?” So you weren’t hurting anyone when you called Trixie a brat? What about when you gaslit me and coerced me into a commitment with a man you knew to be a killer! “Chloe shouted.

“I did some stupid shit,” Maze said quietly, “but I’d like the chance to talk it out with you if I can, please?”. The detective sighed and grabbed a second wine bottle. “Okay, let’s talk,” she said, “but were definitely going to need more alcohol for this”. “Way ahead of you Decker, “Maze smirked as she pulled a vodka bottle out from behind her back.

They sat for quite a while drinking and comparing notes about events with a Celestial background. While Chloe still didn’t agree with a lot of the things her demonic roommate has pulled lately, the motives behind her actions made a little more sense now. 

It was sometime later that Maze left to visit Linda. The fact that they were getting along again gave Chloe hope that she could have a similar reconciliation with Lucifer. She stumbled up the stairs and flopped on her bed, vowing to seek out her wayward devil as soon as she was a little more sober.

*****************

_Journal Entry dated September 28 th, 2018_

_I landed in Los Angeles just after midnight. The so-called City of Angels is anything but in my observation. The amount of sin and destruction I’ve observed around me is nearly enough to make me go back to Rome. How does a light as perfect as Chloe Decker shine in such a dark place? I obtained lodging at one of the local monasteries under the guise of missionary work. Oh, if they only knew just how ungodly the work I have planned here is. I should be ashamed of the sinful thoughts that invade my mind regarding Chloe, but her pull is just too strong. Surely something as magnificent and beautiful as Miss Decker can’t be a crime against the almighty._

_It was disturbingly easy to obtain information on Chloe’s address. Apparently, having a famous mother and a brief career of her own made gaining knowledge on the internet quite efficient. After renting a car, I drove towards the address I found and there I spotted her. She had just handed off her young daughter to a man who I am assuming is the father and then went inside. Oh, she looked even more exotic than the last time I had gazed upon her. I have no idea how long I sat there observing her in the window, but at some point, a mysterious woman in leather accouterments left the abode and Chloe herself disappeared. I did not recognize this new person, but she gave off a disturbing aura that chilled me to my bones. Perhaps this was one of the figures in Miss Decker’s tales that had disturbed her so? If that is the case, she will have to be eliminated before she can pull my beloved into further distress. It is clear I have more research to perform on the people in Chloe’s life before I can approach her again._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uh-oh Kinley is getting his stalk on. Next chapter should finally have our beloved detective and devil meet up. Happy Valentine's Day!


	3. Discussions of Devilish Drama

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Our favorite devil and detective finally meet up again. Some talks are had and serious feels afoot. Kinley gets curious.

It was roughly a week after her alcohol bender with Maze that Chloe finally walked into Lux. She’d thought that, now that she knew the truth, something about the place would feel different. However, it still felt like the same nightclub she’d been in many times. Her nerves were frayed by the time she entered the elevator.

_Will he be there?_

_What if he doesn’t want to see me?_

_What if his face is still….?_

All these thoughts plagued her until the doors opened and she stepped out into the darkened penthouse. Thankfully, there weren’t white sheets covering all the furniture. However, the sight that did greet her was worrisome. Lucifer’s typically pristine living space was covered with take-out boxes and alcohol bottles. 

Before Chloe could investigate further, she heard a grumbling voice from the bedroom. “Mazikeen! For the last time I don’t want to go……. Detective?” Lucifer stuttered as he stood before her. Chloe noticed with a pang of guilt how disheveled he looked. Black curls were askew everywhere, a robe that was in desperate need of washing hung loosely from his shoulders. Lucifer’s normally artful stubble was close to reaching full beard status, and his eyes were red-rimmed and sunken in (from crying or getting high she didn’t want to guess).

“Detective, you’re,” he paused to clear his throat, “You’re back from your trip I see”. “Yeah, “she replied, “Trixie and I got into town about a week ago”. “I see,” he replied as he made his way over to the bar to pour himself a drink, “so why are you here? Come to confront the devil in his den, have we?”. “Lucifer, no” Chloe sighed.

She walked over to him and put her hand on his before he poured another shot. “Can we talk,” she pleaded, “please?”. He sighed at her distraught look. “Very well, if you insist” Lucifer said, before walking over and sitting down on his sofa.

Chloe sat down on the couch next to him and contemplated what she was going to say next. “While Trix and I were in Europe,” she started, “I visited the Vatican in Rome”. “Oh, the Vatican? Trying to exorcise me back to hell, Detective?” He sneered. “Of course not!” she replied adamantly, “I just wanted to do some research on everything I’d been bombarded with”. 

“Look,” Chloe swallowed as she grabbed Lucifer’s hand, much to his surprise “how I acted, when I saw your face, it was stupid”. “I was scared, not of you exactly, but of what your existence means”. 

“I mean, “she huffed, “I went from believing in nothing involving heaven or hell, and then there it was throwed in my face at the worst possible moment”. “I just…” Chloe squeezed his hand tighter, “I just wanted to understand where I fit in everything, in us”.

“And do you? Understand?” he asked. “Not everything,” she replied, “but while I was in Rome, a wise person told me that my heart would know what’s most important. My heart is telling me that I don’t want to lose you”. 

Lucifer wrenched his hand from Chloe’s grasp and stood up to pace in front of her. “You say that now, but what happens the next time you see my nastier side hmm? What then?” In the blink of an eye Lucifer’s angelic visage faded and Chloe was once again confronted with the ravaged face of the devil. 

“Can you accept me like this?” he asked as he stared into her blue eyes with his hellfire ones. After the initial jolt of seeing the change, Chloe took a deep breath, stood up, and walked over to Lucifer. She put her hands directly onto his face and marveled at how different the rough texture was. “I don’t know if I’ll ever get used to this, “she whispered, “but I’d like to try…together”. 

Lucifer took a shuddering breath as he changed back to his normal form, and he grabbed Chloe into a fierce embrace. “You truly are a marvel, Chloe”.

Chloe stayed nuzzled into Lucifer’s embrace until she noticed a rather pungent odor. “As much as I love this, Lucifer, I think you need to freshen up” she giggled. He stepped back and sniffed himself. “Ugh, I do believe you’re quite right” he muttered. “Why don’t you go take a shower while I clean up this mess,” Chloe asked him, “then we can talk some more, yeah?”. 

“Sounds like a plan, Detective!” Lucifer cheered as he walked towards his bathroom. Chloe just smiled and shook her head while she cleaned up his trashed penthouse.

*******************

_Journal Entry dated October 6 th, 2018_

_I watched from across the street as Chloe entered that den of iniquity. I couldn’t understand why someone of her purity would even be in a place like that. Then I recalled from my research that this nightclub was owned by her partner at the Los Angeles Police Department. A man that goes by the unfortunate name of Lucifer Morningstar, if my knowledge is correct. It boggles my mind why anyone would want to use a name associated with evil incarnate, but this city has a lot of strange bedfellows._

_I had hoped that she would come out soon, but when several hours passed, I had no choice but to return to my lodgings. My imagination began to run wild at the possibilities of her staying in there so long. Was this man who calls himself after the devil closer to my beloved than I thought? My blood boiled at the thought of this man touching her, devouring her with carnal intentions. I don’t understand this feeling I’m experiencing. Is it jealousy? Surely, I cannot feel so territorial over what is not yet mine to possess? Yet, I cannot help but be sickened by the thought of this other man caressing her in ways I am not. Perhaps it is time I have face to face chat with Chloe, so I can not only prove myself as a romantic partner but get an idea as to what kind of obstacle this Lucifer Morningstar is truly going to be._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I borrowed a few bits of dialogue from 4x3 and 4x10. Kudos if you can spot them. Also yay for positive devil face reaction Chloe lol


	4. Devils, Douches, and Gifts on the Sly

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucifer and Chloe go back to work on a case. Dan is douchey about the devil being around again and a mysterious gift arrives at the precinct.

The following Monday Lucifer and Chloe arrived at a crime scene. During their talk, they had decided to take things slowly and see where they lead. They knew for certain that they wanted to be partners and friends again. However, despite her celestial breakdown, Chloe couldn’t deny that her feelings ran much deeper than friends. She wasn’t sure if they would get back to that moment on the balcony before everything went crazy, but she felt they were heading in the right direction. 

“What do we have, Ella?” Chloe asked the forensic scientist, who was currently kneeling over the corpse. “Decker!” Ella shouted as she jumped up and grabbed Chloe in a tight hug. “I am so glad your back,” she said as she peered over the detective’s shoulder, “and Lucifer too! Ah man what a great day…. well, except for the dead guy...I mean his day sucks but...”. “Ella!” Chloe shouted before her friend could go on a further tangent, “the body?”. 

“Oh right” Ella cleared her throat to resume a professional tone. “Victims name is Pablo Silva, age 36” she continued “He’s a jewelry designer from Mumbai, apparently he was flying in to meet with his broker over a new piece. That’s who found the body”. She pointed over to a silver-haired man dressed in a tan business suit who was currently being interviewed by Dan. 

“Thanks Ella, “Chloe said as she and Lucifer walked over to talk to the witness. Dan looked up from his notepad with a snarl of disgust. “What the hell is he doing here?!” He growled while pointing at Lucifer. “That bastard has no right…” “Dan! That is enough!” Chloe said firmly. She pointed to a corner away from the scene and said “Over there. Now!”. Dan grumbled but complied with her request. 

Chloe gave Lucifer a sympathetic look. “I’ll be back in just a minute” she said before walking over to where Dan was stewing. “Not to worry, Detective!” he called after her, “I’ll just keep our witness entertained whilst you deal with the douche”. Chloe shook her head as she approached her ex-husband. “Dan, what the hell is wrong with you?” she whispered harshly, “this is not appropriate behavior”. 

“Oh, but it’s appropriate to have that sleaze here?!” he said furiously, “He has no right to anything after Charlotte!”. “Dan! Just stop!” she snapped. “The only people responsible for Charlotte's death is Pierce for shooting her and Charlotte herself for knowingly investigating a dangerous crime boss by herself. No one told her to take on the Sinnerman solo, and they certainly didn’t tell her to jump in front of a bullet for Amenadiel!”. 

“Wait...” Dan stuttered, “she did what?!” 

“She jumped in front of Amenadiel,” Chloe repeated, “He was Pierce’s intended target”. 

“Why would she do that?” he asked. “I don’t know Dan, maybe because that was her step-son?” she said. Lucifer had relayed to her the complicated story of how Charlotte had been related to them, but she wasn’t about to tell her ex that. 

“My point is, you can’t keep taking your anger out on those who don’t deserve it,” Chloe told him. “I’m sorry you’re hurting, and I get it, but you are not the only one that lost Charlotte and you need to stop acting like it.” 

Chloe straightened her jacket and looked Dan straight in the eye. “Lucifer is my partner, and nothing is going to change about that. You either grow up and deal with it or get the hell off my crime scene”. With that Chloe walked back towards her partner and the investigation. 

After following what leads they could out in the field, the devil and the detective headed back to the precinct. 

When they approached Chloe’s desk, she saw a vase sitting on it, filled with beautiful red and white orchids. She picked up the arrangement and sniffed them. They smelled heavenly. 

“Oh Lucifer,” she called out, “you shouldn’t have!”. He gave her a look of intense confusion. “As much as I’d like to take the credit, Detective, those are not from me”. 

It was Chloe’s turn to be confused now. “But if you didn’t send them, who did?” she asked. “Looks like you might have a secret admirer,” Ella said as she walked up to them. “Careful Lucifer, you might just have some competition!” she joked. 

“I assure you Miss Lopez, there is no one that can compete with me” he said in an offended huff. Chloe just rolled her eyes and asked Ella if she had something for them.

“So,” she started, “inventory of the plane confirmed that there was one item missing, a one-of-a-kind rosary made with diamonds and sapphires”. “And get this,” Ella continued excitedly, “There’s an exclusive auction going down tomorrow night that’s known for religious themed items”. 

“That’s certainly one place that someone could pawn off that type of jewelry,” Chloe pondered, “if we find out who puts up the rosary at the auction it may lead to our killer”.

“Well then, “Lucifer clapped his hands, “Looks like we’re going undercover, Detective”.

***************

_Journal Entry dated October 10 th, 2018_

_After a brief inquiry as to which desk belonged to Chloe, I left her gift there without drawing attention to myself. I chose the white and red orchids because they reminded me of my beloved’s soul, purity with a hint of fire. Oh, but how that fire sends a yearning to the depths of my very being. I did not attach anything indicating where the flowers were from, as I don’t wish to reveal my intentions too early. Hopefully, that partner of hers does not attempt to take the credit. I highly doubt it, as my research into his background has shown him to be a prolific womanizer. But, as Daniel did not underestimate the danger of the lions when he entered their den, I shall not underestimate this man who calls himself the devil._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks again to FluffyGlitterPantsDragon for helping my muse form into words. I used some details from the case in 4x4 but changed some things around to suit my plot bunny. Catch ya next time as our dynamic duo goes undercover and a certain red dress makes an appearance ;)


	5. Undercover Lover and the Unexpected Meet-up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The duo go undercover at the auction and Chloe runs into an unexpected attendee

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Implied smut towards the end of the chapter. I'll probably never type full smut as I'm not very good at it lol

Chloe arrived at the penthouse a few hours before the auction was to start. “Lucifer?”, she called out, “are you here?”. 

“Be with you in a moment, detective,” he called from the bedroom. 

Lucifer stepped into the foyer, adjusting his bowtie as he headed towards the bar. He reached over and grabbed a long, rectangular box from behind the counter. “Here we are!” he beamed proudly as he handed the box to Chloe. 

“I know that these kinds of events are black-tie affairs, and I wasn’t sure if you had anything suitable, so I made a small purchase”. Chloe regarded him with a raised eyebrow before she carefully opened the box. She pulled out a beautiful, strapless, red evening gown with diamonds embroidered at the center of the bosom.

“Lucifer, this is gorgeous!” she said amazed. Not only was the dress a tasteful length, he’d somehow gotten her measurements exactly right. “Thank you,” she told him. 

“It was no trouble, Detective, after all this will have far more uses than those silly orchids someone left you”. Chloe rolled her eyes at that. 

“Lucifer don’t tell me that you’re jealous because someone left me some flowers?”. 

“No of course not!” he sputtered, “well…. maybe a little”. She shook her head and sat the box and dress on the counter before walking over and putting her arms around her devil. 

“Lucifer, it was just someone being nice, probably from a case or something” she said. “Besides,” she continued as she looked up at him, “there’s only one person I want to admire right now”.

His face started to lean down closer to hers until the ring of a cell phone broke the spell. Chloe muttered an apology and backed away to look at her texts. “Ella just sent the address and start time for the auction”, she sighed, “Guess I better get ready. Mind if I use your bathroom?”. 

“Not at all” he replied, “make yourself at home, Detective”. He waited until she had shut the bathroom door before he slumped down onto a bar stool. “Bloody Hell” he muttered as he poured another shot of whiskey. 

If the tension between them didn’t kill him, then the constant interruptions just might. Then, Lucifer thought about what she was going to look like when she put that dress on and banged his head against the counter. This was going to be a long night.

Lucifer’s connections had gotten him an invite to the auction, so they had no trouble getting in. “Good evening, Mr. Morningstar!” the auction host greeted as he apprised the woman on the devil’s arm, “and who might this be?”. 

“This lovely creature is Chloe, my…” Lucifer faltered as he wasn’t sure what their status was. 

“Girlfriend,” Chloe supplied helpfully, “I’m his girlfriend”. 

“Wonderful!”, the host said as he clapped his hands, “happy bidding you two!”. As they walked down the stairs towards the auction floor, Lucifer gave Chloe a confused look. 

“Erm…Chloe, about what you said back there, are you really my girlfriend?”. 

“Do you want me to be?” she asked him. 

“Well, I..” before Lucifer could finish his reply, Chloe took off across the room towards a bald man in a priest outfit.

“Father Kinley?!” Chloe was shocked to see the priest she’d met in Rome. “What are you doing here?” she asked him. 

“Why hello Miss Decker,” he said mildly surprised, “it is so lovely to see you again. To answer your question, I often attend these types of auctions around the globe to ensure that no stolen artifacts from the Vatican are being sold.What brings you here?” he inquired. 

Chloe looked around to make sure she wouldn’t be overheard before whispering, “my partner and I are undercover to catch a murder suspect”. 

“Would this be the same partner you were agonizing over?” he asked. 

Chloe blushed a little before replying, “yes, it is, but thanks to your advice, I was able to talk things through with him, and now we’re doing great”. 

“I’m very happy for you, truly” he said while grabbing her hands in his for a touch longer than Chloe was comfortable with, “perhaps we can all go to lunch sometime during my stay here?”. 

“I’d like that,” Chloe said as she took her hands back, “I have to get back to my partner now, but it was good seeing you”.

Chloe rejoined Lucifer as they took their seats for the auction. “Who was that?” he asked her. 

“Oh, that’s Father Kinley, he and I met when I was in Rome” she told him. 

Lucifer made a face at that. “I’m not much on Dads little servant boys”. 

Chloe slapped him lightly on the arm, “be nice Lucifer, it was partially thanks to him that I realized what I needed”. 

Before the devil could form a reply, the auction got started and they got to work. Halfway through the event they spotted the missing rosary (Chloe snorted when Lucifer went to bid with a paddle that said 69). Of course, the devil won the bid, which led to them confronting their killer. 

It turns out the broker had killed his own partner because Pablo had decided to donate the piece instead of selling it. The suspect tried to run off, but with a chase from Lucifer (followed by a well-placed punch from Chloe), the man was apprehended, and the case wrapped up.

Later, as they sat in a booth inside the empty nightclub, Lucifer looked over at Chloe who was rubbing her feet from the high heels she wore. 

“I do, you know” he said. 

“Do what, Lucifer?” she asked. 

“Want you to be my girlfriend,” he said quietly as he got up and started pacing back and forth, “I know it’s too soon after everything, and you probably don’t feel that way about me now, but..”. Before he could continue, she stood up and put her fingers to his lips, shushing him. 

“Honestly Lucifer,” Chloe started, “I think we’ve wasted far too much time on what ifs and insecurities. I want this. I want you, Lucifer, in every way I can get you”. With that she removed her fingers and pressed her lips to his. 

The kiss started out softly, but quickly intensified as Lucifer put his arms around her and pulled her close. When they finally broke for air he asked, “What do you desire, Chloe?”. 

With a sensual grin, she answered “I want you to take me upstairs and show me that tremendous stamina you’ve been teasing me about all these years”. 

“As you wish, my lady!” He laughed as he kissed her again. Lucifer picked her up bridal style, kissing her all the way to the elevator. Chloe briefly thought she’d heard a door slam, but all thoughts flew from her mind once the elevator doors closed on them.

*******************

_Journal Entry dated October 11 th, 2018_

_This night has led to a tumultuous turn of events. I attended a jewelry auction with hopes of finding the next gift to send Chloe, when my beloved appeared at the entrance. To say she was a vision is putting it mildly. Truly, she resembled a Goddess among the peasantry. She came over to speak with me briefly, as she was on an assignment, and her voice was the sweetest music to my ears. I held her hands as we spoke, hoping she didn’t catch onto my intentions too soon. Oh, but how warm and smooth they are! The fires of hell itself could not compare to the heat spreading throughout my loins at her touch._

_When she walked away, I took a moment to examine her partner. The man reminded me of a Cobra, a deadly predator hiding under a smooth guise. It was clear from the start that he had eyes on my beloved, and I did not trust him in the slightest. After the police arrived to take away the criminal that they’d apprehended, I decided it would be best to follow Chloe and ensure her safety. I sneaked into the unlocked door of Morningstar’s club and hid in the shadows so I could observe them. When he kissed her, I felt an immense rage the likes of which I’d never experienced before. How dare this fiend seduce the woman I love?! A pure light such as hers doesn’t belong with the darkness that man exudes._

_When they headed towards his elevator with what appeared to be carnal intentions, I could not take it anymore. I ran out of the door and fled back to the monastery. The thought of what he would be doing to her made me sick. No one should touch my beloved but me! Unfortunately, it seems my poor Chloe has fallen under the spell of this wretch. I won’t be able to free her from his influence until he is out of the way…permanently. It is clear what I must do, for my sake and my love’s. Lucifer Morningstar must die._


	6. Tales from the Therapy Couch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucifer and Chloe bask in the afterglow. A wild Linda appears, and two gifts arrive, one innocent and one deadly.

As sunlight filtered through the penthouse windows, Chloe slowly blinked her eyes awake and stretched. She felt a delicious soreness from the previous nights’ activities. She looked over at her devilish lover, who was still snoring softly.

_He looks so innocent in his sleep,_ she thought. Without trying to wake him, she reached over Lucifer to grab her phone off the nightstand. It was already 9:00am, which meant she had little over an hour to get dressed and head into work.

Chloe leaned over and gave Lucifer a soft kiss on the cheek, causing him to stir and mumble. “Morning sleepyhead,” she whispered. Lucifer cracked his eyes open slowly, his expression going from confused to delighted as the memories of their dating declaration and subsequent love making came back to him.

“Morning Love,” he replied before giving her a gentle peck on the lips, “how did you sleep?”

“Pretty good, but then again who wouldn’t when their boyfriend is a walking feather pillow,” she snickered. During the night his wings had come out and wrapped around her, and she had never felt anything so soft and warm before.

“Haha, very funny Detective,” he sniffed, “fancy having a spot of brekkie with me?”.

“I can’t today,” she said apologetically, “I’ll be late for work. Are you coming into the station with me?”.

“I’ll be in later. I have an appointment with Linda this morning”. He looked at her a bit apprehensively before asking, “Is it alright if I discuss… us with her?”. Despite the events of the prior evening, Lucifer was still afraid that Chloe was going to regret everything and run.

Chloe, sensing the rabbit hole of insecurity he was about to fall in, put a hand against his cheek. “Of course, you can tell Linda about us. You’re not my dirty little secret, Lucifer”. Her other hand moves to take his as she looks him in the eye. “I don’t regret anything about last night or anything else between us”.

The devil flashed her a brilliant grin before leaning down to press his lips to hers. Chloe regrettably broke away before it could get more heated and got dressed in a pair of leggings and one of Lucifer’s silk dress shirts. “Well, well, detective, you look better in my clothes than I do” Lucifer purred as he wagged his eyebrows suggestively.

Chloe just rolled her eyes as she made her way to the elevator. “I’ll see you at the precinct this afternoon,” she told him, “and tell Linda I want to talk to her later!”. After Lucifer had told her that Linda knew, she was determined to have a conversation with the other woman about all the Celestial madness that had dropped in her lap.

“Bye babe!” Chloe said as she blew a kiss. The flabbergasted look on her boyfriend’s face kept her laughing the entire ride down the elevator.

The devil was in a jovial mood as he walked into Linda’s office. The tiny therapist gave a look of bemusement at the excited energy her patient was exuding. “You look much better than the last time I saw you, Lucifer,” she told him.

Lucifer gave her a brilliant smile as he settled onto the couch. “Things have been going quite swimmingly as of late! The sun is shining, murders need solving, I slept with the detective…”

“You WHAT?!” Linda shrieked.

“Right,” Lucifer said with his brow furrowed, “probably should have led with that”.

“Ahem right, “Linda cleared her throat, “Tell me everything from the beginning. Don’t leave out any details, I need them for research”. She just wanted to hear all the good romance gossip, but she wasn’t about to tell him that.

“Well,” he started, “as you know, the detective and I were together when that whole mess with Cain went down. I managed to end the bastard, and somehow that led to my devil face returning. I didn’t even realize I had changed until I saw the shock on her face”.

“That must have been quite upsetting, for someone you care about to see that side of you in the worst possible moment,” she commented.

“Yes, well, it didn’t help that before I could try and talk with her about it, the SWAT team had arrived,” he shuddered, “ luckily I was able to change back before they stormed in, but the damage was done”. Lucifer poured himself a glass of water before continuing. “The next thing I know, she fled the country with her daughter and stayed gone for over a month”.

“But she did come back?” the therapist questioned.

“Yes,” he told her, “she said her time overseas had made her realize her priorities, and that she didn’t want to lose me”. “Doctor…she…. she touched my devil face, and still wanted me”.

“How did that make you feel, knowing Chloe was offering her acceptance? Linda asked.

“Bloody terrified, that’s how!” he shouted. Lucifer stood up and walked over to the window in Linda’s office, “I just don’t understand how she could want something so monstrous, and I’m afraid she’s going to come to her senses at any moment and leave again”.

Linda straightened her glasses before she responded. “I don’t think that Chloe is going to leave you, especially now that you both have taken such a large step”. Linda paused to let her patient absorb this insight, “it’s perfectly normal to be afraid emotional intimacy. Now that Chloe knows everything, the barrier that you used to surround yourself is no longer there. You can’t keep your distance like before, and that’s okay!”, she smiled at him, “part of a healthy relationship is being able to be vulnerable emotionally with the other person and trusting them not to take advantage of that”.

“So, I should…” Lucifer looked at her uncertain.

“Take it slowly, and trust in Chloe’s feelings for you and yours for her” Linda said, giving the devil a knowing smile.

Lucifer remained quiet as he seemed to consider her words. A ding on his phone broke him out of his reverie, “that would be the detective, looks like its time for me to head out”.

“Oh, before you go, Lucifer,” Linda sounded rather embarrassed now,” have you seen Amenadiel?”

“Not since before he flew Charlotte up to heaven, “he told her, “why do you ask?”

“Oh well, I need to speak with him about an important matter,” she said nervously.

“What sort of important matter could my brother possibly help with, Doctor?” he asked.

“He can help with the fact that he got me pregnant!” she said a little too loudly.

“HE DID WHAT?!!”

“Yeah, I probably should have led with that” she admitted sheepishly.

At the station, Chloe was attempting to catch up on paperwork while fielding knowing looks from Ella. “So, Decker,” Ella purred, “I noticed that you’re wearing Lucifer’s shirt. Is there something you want to tell me?”. The forensic scientist waggled her eyebrows in a suggestive manner.

Chloe rolled her eyes at her friend. “There’s not much to tell. Lucifer and I simply decided to take the next step in our relationship and become official”.

“And did that step include fantastic sex?” Ella winked.

“Yes, Ella” she replied while blushing furiously, “it included fantastic sex”.

Chloe thought Ella’s face was going to get stuck from the huge grin plastered across it.

“Freaking Finally!”, she yelled, “I’ve been waiting for you two to hook up for forever!”

“What about the whole ‘beautiful Pecker babies’ phase you went through a few months ago?” she asked the lab tech with an amused grin.

It was Ella’s turn to blush then. “Let’s just blame that whole mess on the Tequila and never speak on it again,” then she burst into giggles, followed by Chloe. While the two women were laughing, a delivery man came up to the detective’s desk.

“I got a package here for Chloe Decker?” he said, looking between the two women. “That’s me,” Chloe said as she signed for the delivery, “thank you”.

She opened the box to find a dozen long-stemmed roses with a diamond tennis bracelet wrapped around them. Laying on top of the gift was a note that read:

_I have found the one whom my soul loves- Song of Solomon 3:4_

“Whoa, nice gift,” Ella noted, “think it’s from Lucifer?”

“I doubt it,” Chloe said with a frown, “there’s no way he’d leave a bible quote with it…plus he knows I hate roses”.

“That is totally weird, dude,” Ella said. Before Chloe could respond, her phone started ringing. The caller ID showed Lucifer grinning cheekily. “Ha! Speak of the Devil, Later Chlo!” Ella said as she walked back to her lab.

Chloe smiled as she answered the phone. “Hey babe, what’s up?” she asked him.

“I’ll be a bit late coming to the precinct,” he replied, “apparently there’s a delivery at Lux that only I can accept”.

Chloe could practically hear the eye-roll accompanying that sentence. “It’s fine, Lucifer, we don’t have a case just yet. How long do you think you’ll be?”

“Not long, Darling, I just picked it up,” Lucifer frowned at the box, “that’s odd, there’s no return address on this packaging”.

Chloe was about to ask him what was inside when the sound of an explosion rocked the speaker of her phone, followed by dead silence.

“LUCIFER?!!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *GASP* Is that a cliffhanger?!
> 
> Our resident stalker priest will be back with us next chapter, so no worries
> 
> Later peeps!


	7. Roasted Nightclub with a Side of Reunions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chloe races to Lux after the bombing and discovers a new knowledge about Lucifer’s durability. Amenadiel finally returns, and a furious Kinley plots his next move

Chloe raced to Lux, sirens blaring. She was trying to maintain a sense of calm, but her thoughts kept running away from her.

_What if he’s hurt?_

_What if he’s dead?!_

_How am I supposed to live without…._

“Decker!” Ella shouted from the passenger seat, snapping Chloe out her spiral. “I said,” she repeated, “Lucifer should be okay right? I mean he’s come out of some pretty serious scrapes before”. Chloe tried to reassure her as much as possible.

“I really hope so, Ella” she told her, “but we won’t know anything certain until we get there”.

When they arrived at the scene, Chloe saw how half of the nightclubs side had exploded, leaving a huge hole in the wall. Just when she was about to panic, out stepped Lucifer. His hair and clothes were a mess and he was covered in black soot, but otherwise he was unharmed.

“Ah! Hello Detective!” He said cheerfully, “as you can see, someone thought Lux could use an outdoor patio!”.

That nonchalant attitude is what finally made Chloe lose her hold on her emotions. She ran towards her devil and wrapped her arms around him in a tight embrace.

“You’re okay, you’re okay” she kept repeating as she sobbed into his chest. Lucifer refrained from mentioning anything about being immortal, instead choosing to hold and comfort his distraught girlfriend.

“There, there, Chloe,” he murmured into her hair, “No harm done…to me anyways”. A niggling thought in the back of Chloe’s mind wondered how exactly he was okay, but she chose to ignore it for the moment. She looked up and gave Lucifer a watery smile before kissing him with all the passion she could muster.

Of course, Dan chose that exact moment to walk onto the scene and witness everything. “What the hell?!” he shouted, “Chloe you’re not seriously sleeping with that bastard now, are you?!”.

The couple broke apart, with Chloe turning and giving her ex-husband a death glare. “Dan, I swear to...whoever…that if you don’t shut the hell up and get away from me, I am going to shoot you!”.

For once, Dan chose to take his ex-wife’s threat seriously. He shut his mouth and walked over to where some of the uniformed officers were combing through the rubble.

Chloe turned back to Lucifer, who was giving her an impressed look. “Detective, “he purred, “I think I like this side of you”. She rolled her eyes and swatted him on the arm. He gave her a cheeky grin which had Chloe smiling in return.

Ella ran up to the couple and gave Lucifer a rib crushing hug. “I’m so glad you’re okay buddy,” she said, “I guess the Big Guy was looking out for you”.

“I assure you, Ms. Lopez, that I am the last person my father would look out for,” he said with an annoyed look.

Chloe decided to head off the conversation before her boyfriend went on any further rants about his Dad. “What can you tell us about the bomb, Ella?” she asked the lab tech.

“From what I can tell from the remaining pieces, this bomb was made by a professional” Ella informed them, “it looks as though the detonator was triggered the minute Lucifer opened the lid on the package”.

“Lucifer, can you think of anyone that might have it out for you?” Chloe asked him.

“Well, not off-hand, Darling,” he replied, “the devil’s bound to ruffle a few feathers here and there, but outside of my family I can’t think of anyone that would try to harm me, at least not with human methods”.

“Do you think it might be connected to that gift you got earlier, Chloe?” Ella asked.

“What gift?” Lucifer asked as he looked between the two.

Chloe relayed to him about the roses and bracelet she’d received around the same time he’d gotten the bomb. “So then,” he concluded, “it’s entirely possible that this bomb was some twisted way to eliminate the competition”.

Chloe nodded her agreement. “That’s definitely one theory,” she said, “I’m sure we will figure everything out. In the meantime, you are going to come stay at my place while Lux gets repaired”. She gave him a look that told him he was not going to win any arguments on that decision.

“Very well, Detective,” he acquiesced, “let me take the emergency stairwell up to the penthouse so I can grab some clothing and essentials, then we can head out”.

When the duo opened the door to Chloe’s apartment, they were greeted with the thunderous sounds of running preteen. “Lucifer!!!” Trixie shouted as she barreled into the devil. “Woah,” she said as she looked at the state he was in, “what happened to you?”.

“Oh, just little pyrotechnics gone wrong,” he told her, “nothing for you to worry about Urchin”.

“Lucifer’s going to be staying with us for a while,” Chloe told her daughter. Trixie’s entire being lit up at the idea.

“Really?!” she yelled, “that’s so cool!”.

“Yes, yes, very cool,” Lucifer said as he patted her on the head, “Now off you pop, Offspring. This devil is definitely in need of a shower”.

Chloe looked up at him with an amused grin. “You sure you’re going to be able to handle her?”

Lucifer gulped, “Well, she’s not too bad for an urchin. I’m sure I’ll manage”.

Chloe giggled at the still terrified expression on his face.” Alright babe, you go hop in the shower while I fix us all some dinner”.

“Gladly, Detective,” he said as he walked up the stairs towards the bathroom, “this soot is doing terrible things to my Armani”.

While Chloe was cooking dinner, those nagging thoughts about Lucifer started invading her mind again.

_How did he not get hurt?_ She thought. _I’ve seen him take bullets, get stabbed, and burned before. What changed from then to now?_

A pair of bare arms wrapped around her from behind while she was spacing out. “Penny for your thoughts, my love?” Lucifer asked her. She turned around in his embrace so she could look up at him.

“Lucifer,” she started, “why is it that sometimes you don’t get hurt, and other time’s you do? What is the difference?”

Before Lucifer could open his mouth to answer, Chloe’s front door crashed open. A frantic looking Amenadiel ran into the kitchen, followed by Maze and Linda. “Luci!” he yelled, “Thank Father you’re alright! We stopped by Lux to find you and saw the destruction. I thought something terrible had happened”.

Amenadiel proceeded to sweep his little brother into a bone-crushing embrace, much to the Devil’s chagrin. “Oh, for hell’s sake brother, get off of me!”. Lucifer extracted himself from the angel’s grip. “As you can see, I’m perfectly fine” he said.

“I’m guessing that means Chloe wasn’t near….” He looked next to Lucifer and noticed her standing there.

“I wasn’t near what?”, she questioned, “Lucifer what is going on?”

Lucifer heaved a sigh. He really hadn’t wanted to tell Chloe this part, but it seemed inevitable. He walked over to Chloe’s couch and sat down. She sat next to him and took his hand. “Do you recall, Detective, the night you told me you could be vulnerable around me?”

Chloe wasn’t sure where he was going with this, “Yeah, you said I make you vulnerable too, then you ran off…. oh God”.

“Well, there’s no need to bring him into this,” he huffed.

“You…you meant that, literally didn’t you?”. Now everything made sense, the only times she’d ever seen Lucifer injured was when she was with him. “You’re only vulnerable when I’m close to you?”

“Yes, Detective,” he replied, “otherwise I’m fully immortal”.

“But, how? Why?” she asked.

“I may have an answer to part of that,” Amenadiel said to her. “About thirty-seven years ago, Father tasked me with blessing a childless couple so that they could conceive. It turns out that, that couple were your parents Chloe. You are a literal miracle”.

Chloe was flabbergasted. Apparently, she only existed because God wanted her too, and that was also the reason she could get the devil hurt. “Why would he do that?”

“No one knows,” Lucifer told her, “when I first found out I’d thought he was manipulating your choices and tried to leave”.

“Well, that explains the whole Candy situation”. That incident had hurt Chloe deeply at the time, but now with this new knowledge, she could understand Lucifer’s thought process a little more.

Another thought hit her. “So, you really died that time Malcolm shot you?”

“Yes, I did but then Dad brought me back to deal with that whole Mum situation I told you about, and then there was the time I offed myself…”

“Wait, what?!” Chloe yelped.

“Well how else did you expect me to get to Hell with no wings and get that nutty professor’s antidote?” he asked.

Suddenly, Chloe couldn’t take anymore and burst into tears. Lucifer gathered her close as she sobbed uncontrollably. “Why Lucifer?” she hiccupped between tears, “Why do you bother sticking around me if it can get you killed?”

“Oh Chloe,” he murmured, “the time I’ve spent with you has been some of the most wonderful moments of my millennia. If I had to, I’d do it again…and again, don’t you know that?” He tilted her chin up so he could press his lips gently to hers.

“Okay, enough with the feelings, can we eat now?” Maze huffed.

“Maze!” Linda admonished

“What? I’m hungry and I can smell Decker’s tacos”

“That reminds me brother,” Lucifer said as he looked at Amenadiel, “what are you doing here with Maze and the good Doctor?”

Linda spoke up, “Well, Amenadiel stopped by my office while Maze was there. We discussed the baby, and how we all felt after everything that’s happened, then….”

“We boned, “Maze supplied cheerfully, “all three of us”.

If it was possible, Linda and Amenadiel would have both resembled ripe tomatoes at that moment. Thankfully, they were saved from further embarrassment as Trixie came into the living room.

“Maze!” she said cheerfully, “are you staying for dinner?”.

“Are you still mad at me?” the demon asked warily.

“Nah dummy, I knew you’d come around eventually,” Trixie told her.

“In that case, let’s eat!” Maze said, “I’m sure Linda needs to provide our baby with some nutrition, am I right Doc Momma?”

As everyone filed into the dining room, Chloe pulled Lucifer to the side. “Uhm babe,” she started, “since I tend to make you mortal, does that mean we could end up with a situation like Linda? I mean I’m on the pill but…”

“You’re uncertain if human birth control can stand up to Celestial spunk?” he finished for her. “I honestly don’t know, as this is the first time something like this has happened. But I suppose we’ll have to cross the Rosemary’s baby bridge when we get to it.”

Chloe just shook her head and followed her devilish boyfriend into the dining room. Oh, what her life had become…

*************************

_Journal entry dated October 12 th, 2018_

_How could this have happened?! When I paid that detestable man the money to create an explosive, he assured me that no one in range would survive the blast. Yet, when I drove by the nightclub, who do I see standing there without a scratch but Lucifer Morningstar himself! Holding my beloved, no less! He must have been away from the building when the bomb detonated, there is no other explanation for it. No matter, I will simply have to take a more personal approach to eliminating this threat. I am certain once he is out of the way, Chloe will see how devoted I have been. Surely, she has deduced that I am the one sending her gifts by now. Perhaps, it is time to send her something a little more personal, to ensure my efforts have not been without merit. Chloe will see that I am the one she is meant to be with, not him, I will make sure of that._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Our resident stalker is getting more deranged isn't he? Once again I borrowed some dialogue from season 4, kudos if you spot it.
> 
> Next chapter will involve the one thing I love more than Luci...Halloween hehe
> 
> Later peeps


	8. Tricks, Treats, and Freaked Out Priests

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It’s Halloween and Trixie insists that Lucifer and Amenadiel go trick-or-treating with her: in their angelic and devil forms. Lucifer reveals a new look for his wings, and Kinley ends up seeing something he shouldn’t.

For the next two weeks, Lucifer stayed with Chloe while Lux was being repaired. Although, having the child underfoot tended to undermine his plans for sexy time with the Detective, he found he enjoyed living with them. It was rather nice, not having to go home to an empty penthouse for a change. Not to mention, anything that allowed more time with Chloe certainly had the devil’s approval.

They were just wrapping up the paperwork on their latest case (Lucifer found the victim’s moniker of ‘Bob the Knob’ utterly hilarious), when Chloe snapped her fingers in front of Lucifer’s face to get his attention.

“I said,” she repeated, “do you want to go trick-or-treating with us?”.

Lucifer made a face. “Isn’t that when all the sticky-fingered miscreants go out and peddle for sugary confections that leave them even more sticky fingered?”. He shuddered at the thought of his Armani being that close to so many chocolate-laden urchins.

Chloe wondered, not for the first time, if her eyes were going to get stuck in the back of her head from constantly rolling them. “It’s not that bad, Lucifer. Besides, Amenadiel is going” she told him.

Lucifer’s eyebrows shot up into his hairline. “How on earth did you convince my dullard of a sibling to agree to that?”.

“He thinks Trixie will make a good practice kid,” Chloe sighed, “We’ve tried to tell him babies are a whole different ballgame, but he’s too stubborn to listen”. She didn’t bother to mention that stubbornness was clearly a family trait that both siblings inherited.

“Very well,” he sighed, “I suppose I shall accompany you on this venture, if for no other reason than to prevent the offspring from starvation when my brother literally bores the candy away”.

“I appreciate the sacrifice, babe” Chloe snickered. His look of pride at thinking she was serious caused her to laugh even harder.

Later that evening, while Trixie and Chloe were getting ready, Amenadiel arrived in the living room wearing his full holy vestments, wings out, and a plastic halo.

“The dress and the wings I get, brother,” Lucifer mused, “but what is with the bit on your head?”.

Amenadiel sighed. “Apparently, Trixie didn’t think I looked enough like an Angel unless I included a halo”. He shot his brother a dirty look when the devil practically fell over laughing at him.

“LUCIFER! MENA!” Trixie shouted as she bounced down the stairs, followed by her mother. Trixie’s costume looked like a cross between Maze and a TV zombie. Chloe was dressed as an angel, with a short, white dress and tiny, little wings.

Lucifer walked up to his girlfriend and pressed a gentle kiss onto her lips. “You look positively heavenly, “he said, “and for once I mean that in a good way”.

They were about to head out the door when Trixie yelled, “Wait! Lucifer, where’s your costume?”.

He regarded her with a raised eyebrow. “I’m the Devil, child, I don’t need a costume”.

“But everyone is wearing a costume,” Trixie pouted.

“Yeah, Luci, you don’t want to be left out, do you?” Amenadiel teased.

The devil rolled his eyes, then with a woosh, unfurled his giant white wings. “There, how’s that urchin?”.

Trixie scrunched up her nose as she examined him. “Are you sure you’re the devil, Lucifer? Those wings look a little too fluffy to me”.

It was Amenadiel’s turn to laugh as Lucifer’s eye twitched at the thought of being called ‘fluffy’.

“Well, if it’s scary you want, I do have something,” He glanced at Chloe hesitantly, “It’s a glamor I normally use in Hell”.

With an excited nod from Trixie and an encouraging one from Chloe, Lucifer stripped off his suit jacket and shirt, then proceeded to change. In place of the handsome club owner stood a ferocious red-skinned demon, with hellfire eyes and large, leathery dragon wings.

“Why on Earth would you make yourself into that, Luci?” Amenadiel asked, surprised by the transformation.

“Simple, brother,” Lucifer replied, “I needed to intimidate the demons and my wings can’t be slashed apart by hell-forged blades in this state”.

Trixie looked up at Lucifer with wide, round eyes. “We’re going to get even more candy than when Maze wore her scary face!”. With that, the girl skipped out the door, leaving three stunned adults in her wake.

Trick-or-treating was turning out to be a huge success. Amenadiel had been worried that by exposing their true forms, that people would become overloaded with divinity. However, it seems that this night no one really paid attention to what they saw. As predicted, everyone thought Lucifer’s ‘costume’ was amazing and the child’s stash of candy was overflowing by the time they’d made it through half the neighborhood.

They were heading towards the end of the block when Lucifer noticed someone following them. They were dressed in a monk’s robe with their face completely hidden. Suddenly, Lucifer yelled, “Get down!” and tackled Chloe to the ground just as a flash of silver swiped past his left wing. Luckily, even with the Detective present, his hell wings are invulnerable. The dagger shattered on contact and scared the would-be assassin into fleeing.

The devil wanted to chase the bastard but decided against it when he noticed Chloe was bleeding. Apparently, she had busted her knee on the sidewalk when Lucifer took her down.

“My apologies, Detective,” he said as he changed back into his normal form, “I didn’t mean to hurt you”.

“It’s okay, Lucifer,” she assured him, “you were just protecting me. Are you okay?”

“Right as rain, love” he said as he stood and picked her up bridal style. Amenadiel and Trixie came running from the doorstep they were at to see what the commotion was.

“Luci, what happened?” Amenadiel asked.

“It appears someone is trying to kill me, “Lucifer said as his eyes glowed, “and doing a very poor job of it”.

He noticed Trixie was starting to get scared, so he tried to calm the rage that was flowing out of him. “Take the child back to your place tonight with Maze and Linda,” He told Amenadiel, “I’ll stay with the Detective and make sure our miscreant doesn’t pop up at her home.

Amenadiel nodded, picked Trixie and her candy haul up, and flew off towards the house he shared with his girlfriends. Lucifer spread his wings as well and took off, landing in the middle of Chloe’s living room. He sat her down on the couch, then went to fetch the first aid kit that she kept under the sink in the bathroom.

He came back into the living room with the supplies and began cleaning the blood and debris out of her knee. When he heard a sniffle, he looked up to see tears trailing down Chloe’s face. Lucifer stopped what he was doing and put a hand on her cheek.

“What’s wrong, my love?” he asked softly.

“I’m worried about you,” she sniffed, “someone is clearly out for blood and I’m afraid they’ll succeed just because I’m close by. I don’t want to be the reason you die, Lucifer!”

Lucifer sighed and pulled Chloe into his arms. “It’s going to take more than some moron monk with a letter opener to take down the Devil, darling. Besides, who would give you that much needed excitement in your life if I’m not around? Daniel’s douchery can only entertain for so long”.

That comment made Chloe giggle, and some of the tears dried up. “Do you think that was an actual monk that attacked you or just someone in a costume?” she asked him.

“That knife he used was a genuine religious relic I’ve seen in monasteries before,” he said. “Do they even have monasteries in LA?”.

“They do, but it would be near impossible to narrow down which one the assailant might have come from,” Chloe pondered. Suddenly, she had an idea. “I may know someone who can help us with this!”.

Chloe reached for her phone and dialed the one person she hoped would give them some insight. “Hello, Father Kinley? It’s me, Chloe. I was wondering if you could help me…”

*******************

_Journal Entry dated October 31 st, 2018_

_I have witnessed a terror this night that I never thought possible. I borrowed one of the robes from the monastery, ensuring that my face was completely covered, and proceeded to track down that malcontent Morningstar. I found him not far from Chloe’s home, dressed in what I thought was some elaborate costume. Oh God, how wrong I was! The knife, a holy relic blessed by saints, completely shattered against the creature’s wing. It was in that moment that I realized this man is not merely a delusional club owner with a sacrilegious gimmick. Lucifer Morningstar is Evil Incarnate in the flesh! I fled as fast I could, feeling the fires of hell burning against my back where it was staring at me. How could I have been so foolish as to not have seen this? Not only is my beloved being taken advantage of, but now her very soul is at stake! If this fiend drags her to hell, I will never see her again, and I cannot have that. I must find a way to rescue Chloe and send that abomination back where it belongs._

_As soon as I had reached my rooms at the monastery, my cell phone began to ring. Who should be calling me but my angel herself! She asked me to meet her and her ‘partner’ for lunch tomorrow to discuss an important matter. It seems that the Lord has dropped the solution to my problem right in my lap. All I need to do is expose Lucifer for the beast he is, and Chloe will be free of his influence. I must make the preparations without haste. My beloved is depending on me._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I tweaked some canon about the origins of Lucifer's devil wings cause let's face it...no demon would be intimidated by the big white fluffy ones.  
> My personal head-canon feels like the devil wings are invulnerable, otherwise Lucifer would have just cut them off.


	9. Never Bring Holy Water to a Lunch Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chloe and Lucifer meet up with Father Kinley, whom Lucifer takes an immediate disliking to. After his latest scheme to out the devil fails, Kinley finds something else that will be just as effective…and dangerous.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There be smut in this chapter. If that's not your thing you're welcome to skip that part, it won't affect understanding the plot

It was a little over a week after the attack that Lucifer and Chloe met with the priest. She had invited Father Kinley to a small café in downtown Los Angeles to discuss the matter of the mysterious monk. Since she and Lucifer had failed to come up with any leads on their own, she was hoping that the father could help them.

“Father Kinley!” Chloe said as she waved him over to their table. She stood up and gave him a warm hug, not noticing when he quickly inhaled her scent before ending the embrace.

“It is good to see you again, Miss Decker,” Kinley said warmly. He saw her partner approaching, and it took every ounce of his will not to snarl in disgust.

“You must be Chloe’s partner, Mr. Morningstar,” Kinley offered a hand, curious as to how the fiend would react.

Lucifer looked at the outstretched hand with derision. “You’ll forgive me if I don’t shake your hand, Padre, your kind tend to rub me, and not in the fun way”.

“My kind?”.

“Priests, Padre, “Lucifer sneered, “those so-called men of Dad haunting the dreams of choir boys everywhere”.

“Lucifer!” Chloe scolded, “I’m sorry, Father, Lucifer here came from an extremely religious family. He tends to get a little touchy about the subject”.

“Think nothing of it Chloe,” Kinley smiled, “after all, evil tends to hide among those that would seek to banish it”.

Lucifer huffed, but the waiter came by before he could form a wittier retort. Once they got their food and drink, Chloe explained the reason for the meeting.

“A week ago, while we we’re taking my daughter out for Halloween, a man came at us with a knife”.

“Were you harmed, Miss Decker?” Kinley asked anxiously.

“No,” Lucifer drawled, “but in my task of ensuring Chloe’s safety, this malcontent was able to get away from me”.

“The assailant was wearing monk robes, “Chloe added, “I remembered that you told me you were staying at a monastery here, and I thought you might recognize the design. The robe was mahogany with a forest green tie, and a small leaf on the shoulder”.

“That certainly sounds like some of the robes worn by the order I’m staying at,” the priest replied thoughtfully, “I’ll check with the head abbot to see if any have been misplaced”.

“I appreciate that,” Chloe said warmly, “please contact me as soon as you have any information, Father”.

“I certainly will, and please Chloe, call me William,” he chuckled, “after all we’re not at the Vatican anymore”.

Chloe giggled, “alright, William it is”.

They were interrupted by the sound of Lucifer’s cell phone going off. “That’s Amenadiel, if you’ll excuse me Darling, be back in a tick”.

“Of course, take your time,” Chloe said. Kinley withheld his disgust as Lucifer gave her a quick peck on the lips before walking off.

It was now or never. “Ahem, Chloe,” he said to her, “I’m afraid I’m rather inept when it comes to modern cellular devices. Would it be possible for you to program your contact information in for me?”.

“Sure thing!”. When Chloe turned to input her number into the cellphone, Kinley retrieved a small, ornate vial from his sleeve and dumped the entire contents into Lucifer’s wine glass. He quickly returned the vial to his sleeve, just as Chloe looked up.

“Here you go, William,” she said as she handed the phone back to him, “I put it under Detective Decker”.

“Thank you for that, Chloe”.

At that moment, Lucifer walked back to the table. “That was about Linda’s baby shower, “he said sitting back down, “apparently, Amenadiel was under the impression that an actual shower was involved and couldn’t figure out how we’d all fit in the stall”.

Giving an eye roll at the thought of his brother’s stupidity, Lucifer reached for his wine glass. He took a large gulp, only to spit it back out a few seconds later.

“Bloody Hell!” he said as he grabbed his pocket square to wipe himself off, “that has to be the worst tasting Merlot I’ve ever encountered!”.

“Huh,” Chloe said, sniffing the glass, “it doesn’t smell bad?”.

“Clearly, they’ve used a sub-par vintage, Detective,” he complained, “Good thing I have proper alcohol waiting for me at Lux”.

Kinley, having gone strangely quiet during the exchange, stood up from the table. “If you’ll excuse me, Chloe, I have some important work to attend to at the monastery”.

“Oh, alright, “Chloe told him, “thank you for coming. I look forward to hearing from you.”

“Likewise,” he told her, before walking away to hail a taxi.

**************

On the ride back to Lux, Chloe noticed Lucifer had been rather quiet. She decided to confront him about it when they stepped off the elevator into the penthouse.

“Alright, Lucifer,” Chloe said as he walked over to the bar, “what is it?”.

Lucifer took a large gulp of whiskey and sat the glass down before he answered. “That priest…. there is something off about him”.

“Father Kinley?” Chloe asked, “what’s wrong with him?”.

Lucifer gritted his teeth. “I don’t like…. the way he looked at you…like he...”

“Like he what?”.

“Like he wanted you!” the devil said angrily, eyes flashing red.

“Babe, calm down,” Chloe said as she walked towards him, hands raised in a placating gesture, “I highly doubt a female companion is something a priest wants”.

“If there’s one thing I know, Detective, it’s desire,” he looked at her seriously, “and that man desires something rather unholy from you”.

“I’m surprised you didn’t use your mojo on him to know for sure,” Chloe mused.

“I was afraid to find out,” Lucifer admitted sheepishly, “If he’d admitted carnal fantasies about you out loud, I would have lost control, and I highly doubt dear old Dad is going to give me a pass for killing another human”.

Chloe nodded in understanding and put her arms around his neck. “Well it doesn’t matter if he wants that or not, because what I want is you”. She rose up on her toes and gave him a gentle kiss.

When they finally broke apart, Chloe gave Lucifer a sly grin. “How about you take me to bed, and we forget all about Father Kinley?”.

“You read my mind, Detective,” Lucifer said as he put one arm around her waist and the other under her butt to lift her up. Chloe wrapped her legs around his torso as he carried them both upstairs to the bedroom.

***********

Lucifer threw his detective onto the bed, where she landed with a thump and a giggle as he climbed over top of her. His lips found hers as hands started roaming anywhere and everywhere. Their tongues battled for dominance as Chloe undone the buttons of Lucifer’s dress shirt, sliding it off his shoulders and throwing it over the side of the bed.

When they finally came up for air, Lucifer rested his forehead against hers, hand caressing the side of her face.

“I love you, Chloe,” he whispered reverently.

Chloe felt her heart fill to bursting. “I love you, too,” she told him, “now get naked”.

He gave her a slight chuckle as he got up to undo his belt. While Lucifer was removing his dress slacks, Chloe pulled her shirt over head and crawled towards him on her hands and knees. She stopped his hands as they reached his boxers, then slid them down herself, watching as his bobbing erection sprang free. Chloe licked her lips before leaning over and taking him into her mouth. She took what she couldn’t swallow into her hand and began an alternating rhythm of sucking and pumping.

Lucifer’s eyes fluttered closed as he groaned in pleasure. He ran his hand down her back, popping the clasp of her bra open effortlessly. He reached down to gently palm one of her breasts in his hand. Chloe’s motions became slightly erratic as he pinched her nipple.

He could feel himself getting close, so he nudged her shoulder gently, and she released him with a wet pop. He laid Chloe down on the bed and climbed up her body, lining his throbbing cock up with her wet entrance. He kissed her again as his fingers entwined with hers, and pushed in with one smooth thrust.

Chloe couldn’t help but throw back her head and moan as their pace rested somewhere between sensual and vicious. Her body was as taut as a bow string, an instrument for the devil to compose his lust-filled sonata. Her vision whited out as her orgasm flared across her entire being. With a roar and an explosion of brilliant, white wings, Lucifer soon tumbled after her.

*****************

They were nestled together in the afterglow when Chloe’s phone rang. Groaning, she disentangled herself from her comfy wing blanket, swiping to answer when she saw who was on the caller ID.

“Hey Ella, “she said yawning, “What’s up?”.

“Chloe,” Ella started, “I wanted to let you know we compared the prints from the pieces of that bomb from lux and the handle on that shattered knife. They definitely belong to the same person”.

“Any idea who they belong to?” Chloe asked as she sat up.

“Not yet, “the lab tech informed her, “I didn’t get any hits on the local database, so I got to wait a few days to see if anything pops up on the international ones”.

“Ok,” Chloe said, “Keep me posted”.

“You got it, Decker!”

Chloe hung up the phone and looked over at Lucifer, a cold sense of dread spreading through her.

“You know what this means, don’t you?” she asked him.

“Indeed, Detective, it appears that someone is trying to take down the Devil”.

******************

_Journal Entry Dated November 7 th, 2018_

_I returned to the monastery in an absolute rage. Why didn’t the holy water have any effect? I doused that wine glass with more than enough to purify any evil. This fiend just brushed it off like it was nothing. Then to add insult to injury, I had to sit there and watch as he put his hands on my beloved. CHLOE IS MINE DAMMIT! MINE!!_

_In my anger, I grabbed a statue of the blessed mother and threw it against the bookshelf. A tome of which I did not recognize fell into the floor. I picked it up, and as I flipped through the aging text, my heart leapt with a wild joy. If the Divine couldn’t force Lucifer to return below, perhaps a warm welcome from the Infernal will. Yes, this will work out perfectly. Soon, the devil will be back in hell and my angel will finally be mine at long last._


	10. Who Put the Celestial on the Guest List?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The gang attends Linda’s baby shower. Amenadiel asked Lucifer an important question, while the devil considers posing a question of his own. A new figure arrives, giving Dan and Ella the shock of a lifetime. Kinley prepares.

It was the day of Linda’s baby shower. They had decided to host the event at the scenic Balboa Park in San Diego. Lucifer had called in a favor in order to get Linda the parks Casa Del Prado Patio B for the event.

When they entered the courtyard, Lucifer, Chloe, and Trixie were greeted with a sea of blue and white. At their last appointment, Linda, Maze, and Amenadiel had been told they were having a boy, so they decided to base the theme around that fact.

There were several round tables in the center of the courtyard, covered in white tablecloths and accented with vases full of blue roses. Balloons and streamers were strung on the various arches of the surrounding building, and a large banner proclaiming “Welcome Baby Canaan” at the center.

“I can’t believe my brother kept that last name from his fake therapist days” Lucifer muttered.

“Oh, it’s not that bad,” Chloe told him, “besides, would you rather he went by Morningstar?”.

“Dad no! It’s bad enough we’re related…. there’s no need to advertise it”.

Chloe rolled her eyes but didn’t pursue the argument further. They headed towards the table holding gifts. Sitting nearby, like a queen on her throne, was Linda. She was wearing a light blue chemise with a sash that said mom-to-be on it. At almost 4 months along, Linda was barely showing. Maze stood next to her, wearing her normal leather pants and a t-shirt that said, ‘I’m Mom too, Bitches’.

“Hey guys,” Chloe said as Trixie put there gift on the table. “the party looks great. Are there a lot of people coming?”.

“Thank you, Chloe, “Linda said, “and to your question, not too many, just a few friends and colleagues. I don’t have a lot of family nearby, and those that are…well they are not too fond of my partner choices”.

“She means they’re racist”.

“Maze!” Linda admonished.

“Well, they are!” the demon countered.

Linda sighed, “I suppose your right, Maze”.

Chloe patted the therapist on the leg. Well you don’t need them, we’re your family, now”.

Just then, Amenadiel came jogging up to them. He was wearing a t-shirt that says, ‘Big Daddy’ (No doubt bought by Maze), and a huge grin at the sight of his brother.

“Luci! Just the person I wanted to see”.

“As if there was ever a case one didn’t want to see more of this,” Lucifer said as he gestured to himself.

“Can I talk to you about something?” Amenadiel asked, “In private?”.

“Oh, very well”. Lucifer left the girls to chat and walked over to a secluded part of the courtyard with his brother.

“Alright, out with it brother,” Lucifer demanded, “what is so bloody important that you couldn’t mention it in front of the Detective?”.

“Well, you see,” Amenadiel started, “apparently, there’s a tradition here on Earth to ask someone to be a back-up parent in case something happens to a child’s real parents…”.

“Hold up, “Lucifer said as he put his hand up to stop Amenadiel from talking, “are you seriously asking me, evil incarnate, to be the child’s godfather?!”.

“No Luci,” and Amenadiel gave him a soft smile, “I’m asking my brother, who is not evil and whom I love very much, even when I didn’t show it, to protect my son if a time comes I can’t”.

Lucifer fought to keep tears at bay. For millennia, he thought his brother had hated him. Now, he was not only saying that was not the case, but that he didn’t think he was evil. Not to mention the fact that Amenadiel admitted that he trusted the Devil to look after his spawn.

“Just…let me think on it for a bit, yeah?” he choked.

“Of course, Luci,” Amenadiel said, knowing his brother was not the greatest with emotions.” So, I see things have been going well with Chloe”.

“Oh…right, yes,” Lucifer replied, grateful for the change of subject,” very well. She really does accept me, brother, even the crusty bits”.

“Hmm, does that mean you two will be making a deeper commitment later?”.

“We’ve already had sex, I don’t know how much deeper I can get without a honeypot and…”

“Marriage, Luci!” Amenadiel yelled before Lucifer said something that would make him cringe, “are you going to ask Chloe to marry you?”.

“Oh.” Lucifer hadn’t really thought about it. Aside from his sham marriage to Candy, Lucifer tended not to make commitments that lasted beyond one night.

But Chloe was different. While Lucifer was aware that one day, she’d go to a place he couldn’t follow, that didn’t stop him from wanting to spend the rest of her life with her. Did that mean he should marry her? Would his Detective even want to be the Devil’s bride?

Before he could ponder the matter further, he heard a shout from the other side of the courtyard.

“Hey guys!” Ella shouted, “Get over here before all the snacks are gone!”.

**************

So far, the party had been a resounding success. Ella turned out to be adept at baby shower games, winning both the guess the candy bar in the diaper and baby food tasting competition.

Of course, Maze had to introduce her own game, which was recordings of various screeches. She called it, ‘Baby shrieking or wails of the damned? You decide’

Naturally, Lucifer won that one.

Suddenly, all the chatter stopped and Lucifer and Amenadiel stiffened up. Chloe turned in the direction to see a young girl, wearing armor and sprouting hawk-patterned wings standing there. She was grateful that the regular humans had all went home at this point.

“HOLY SHIT!” Dan and Ella exclaimed at the same time.

Well…. almost all the regular humans.

Dan was staring slack-jawed while Ella swore in Spanish as the stranger walked up to Lucifer.

“Hey Luce, long time no see”

“Likewise, Remiel” Lucifer replied.

The stranger, now known as Remiel, gave the devil a scrutinizing look.

“So, Lucifer…. still a giant slut?”

“Not as such,” Lucifer drawled, “still a bitch?”.

“Not as such”. Remiel stared for a few more moments before her face cracked and she busted out laughing.

“Ha! You never change!” Remi said as she wiped tears of laughter out of her eyes, “come here, brother”.

Lucifer readily embraced his younger sister, to the shock of Chloe and Linda.

“I thought he hated most of his siblings,” Chloe whispered.

“Nah, Remi’s cool, “Maze told her, “she likes to pop down to hell and hunt the wild beasts down there”.

“What brings you here, sister?” Amenadiel asked.

“Your son, actually,” she told him, “Father has given me the task of being the new Celestial’s guardian angel…plus I wanted to see my favorite brother”.

Amenadiel preened, “I’m glad you feel that way about me”.

“Oh no, I was talking about Lucifer”.

The look on Amenadiel’s face was priceless.

“Oh! Remi, I want you to meet my girlfriend,” Lucifer said as he walked her over to where Chloe was sitting with Linda and Maze, “ Remi this is Chloe…Chloe this Remiel, the huntress of the Silver City and one of my more tolerable siblings”.

“It is an honor to meet the woman who finally tamed my brother’s promiscuity” the angel said.

“Thanks,” Chloe giggled. She gestured to Linda, “this is Linda, the mother of your nephew”

“Hello, Remiel,” Linda said shyly.

“And this is her and Amenadiel’s girlfriend…”

“MAZIKEEN!”

“Sup Rems, that a new spear?” Maze purred.

“Oh yes, this one has an extra sharp blade!” she chirped happily.

While the discussion about various weaponry was happening, Dan and Ella’s brains slowly started coming back online.

“So, if that chicks an angel….” Ella started.

“And Lucifer is her brother…” Dan continued.

“Then that means that Lucifer is…”

“The Devil!” “Not a Method Actor!” Dan and Ella exclaimed at the same time.

“Clearly you two have different priorities on this matter, so figure it out and then I’ll be available for questions”. Lucifer told them.

Ella and Dan looked at the devil, then each other, before promptly passing out.

“Bloody Hell”

***************

Once they got Dan and Ella revived, Lucifer answered a ton of questions, ranging from the typical ‘Is my uncle in Hell?’ (Don’t know but probably) to Dan’s queries about Charlotte. Lucifer handed those over to Amenadiel, who relayed the full story of the former attorney’s journey from Hell to Heaven.

By the end of the night, the newest members of the Celestial insider’s club were shaky but otherwise handling things well. Dan even apologized to Lucifer for being such a dick, which led to the devil being enveloped into the most awkward hug of his eternal life.

By the time they made it back to Chloe’s apartment, Lucifer was exhausted. Maze had opted to take Remiel out on the town, wanting to show her the human torture device known as ‘skinny jeans’. Ella and Dan decided they were going to go back to his place to get utterly trashed, and Trixie decided to spend the night with Linda sorting out all the baby gifts. That left Lucifer and Chloe alone for the rest of the evening.

“Are you okay?” Chloe asked him once they were cuddled in her bed. Lucifer nodded and kissed the top of her head.

“While I wasn’t expecting them to find out quite like that…I’m glad they know. It makes me feel less alone having an entire group of people that might accept me”.

“Of course, they accept you, I just wish I hadn’t taken an entire month to figure out what they did in a few hours,” Chloe muttered.

“Well, to be fair, Detective, Daniel and Miss Lopez come from a more religious background than you do, so they were bound to be a tad less questioning about it. You’re here now and that’s all that really matters”.

Chloe leaned up and kissed him before settling back down on his shoulder to go sleep. “I love you, Lucifer”.

“I love you as well, Chloe”. He looked at her sleeping form and thought back to the debate he was having with himself before his sister showed up. Mind made up, he reached over to grab his phone and texted the number of someone who owed him a favor. Once he was done, he settled back down into the blankets with Chloe, a smile on his face at what he was planning to do.

************

_Journal Entry dated November 29 th, 2018_

_I’ve gathered nearly all the ingredients for the ritual. I feared I would be unable to obtain the type of blood required, but luckily I contacted a young miscreant named Julian, who assured me a steady supply of ‘broken little dolls. He was more than happy to put them out of their misery for me for a price. I prayed for the repose of their souls and thanked them for their sacrifice. Soon, I will be able to complete the incantations and summon the demon that will convince Lucifer to return to Hell. Now I only need to find a damned soul to sacrifice and everything will be in place. My beloved will soon belong to me and me alone._

_I believe I have just the damned soul that will line up perfectly for this ritual. It’s time to ask Julian for one last supply run…._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really debated on whether or not to add Remiel into this story. I really didn't like her or the lack of depth she added to season 4's plot. But I realized the lack of creativity on the writers part gave me the ability to rewrite that robot personality and give her some actual purpose so look for more Remi spots later on!
> 
> Plus I think her and Maze would totally bond over sharp and pointy things.


	11. Now or Never

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucifer takes Chloe out on a date to ask her a very important question. Kinley performs the ritual…with unexpected results.

Lucifer was on a mission.

Ever since Amenadiel had brought the subject of marriage up at Linda’s baby shower, Lucifer could think of little else. He’d finally concluded that, he did, in fact, want to marry Chloe. The question now was how to go about asking her. Before he could do that, however, there was one person he needed to consult.

“Urchin, could you come here for a moment?”.

Lucifer was babysitting Trixie, while her mother caught up on paperwork at the station. Chloe was a little wary when her boyfriend had volunteered for the job, but she wasn’t going to look a gift sitter in the mouth. What she wasn’t aware of, is that Lucifer had ulterior motives when he asked to watch the offspring.

“What’s up, Lucifer?” Trixie said as she plopped on the couch next to him.

He took a deep breath and let it out. “Beatrice, you know how much I care about your mother, don’t you?”.

“Well, duh! Anyone with eyes can see how much you two love each other”.

“Well, then,” Lucifer gulped, “would you have any objection to me asking for the Detective’s hand in unholy matrimony?”.

Trixie’s eyes turned into giant saucers. Her smile began to widen before she let out the most ear-splitting shriek the devil had ever had the misfortune of hearing.

“ARE YOU KIDDING ME?!” she shouted, “I HAVE BEEN WAITING FOREVER FOR THIS!!”.

“So, I take it that you approve?”.

“Of course, I do, you big dummy!” Trixie squeaked as she gave the devil a tight hug, “does this mean I’ll get to call you Dad too?”.

It was Lucifer’s turn to go wide-eyed. “Let’s not get ahead of ourselves, offspring, I still need you to help me plan a way to ask her”.

She nodded enthusiastically, and they got to work.

********************

Chloe had a million thoughts going through her mind as she drove to the location Lucifer had given her. Both he and he daughter had been acting squirrely for the last week, but she just couldn’t pinpoint the reason why.

She made it to the spot he told her about, recognizing it as the stretch of desert that he’d been at when he first got his wings back. She parked next to his car and got out. Chloe noted that the stars were a lot brighter out here than they are in the city.

“Lucifer? Where are you?”

She walked around his car and noticed a trail of flower petals, starting at the hood of the Corvette. She followed them until she came upon the ridge that she spotted Lucifer on. There was a blanket laid out, along with a small picnic basket and a bottle of wine sitting in a small cooler of ice.

“Lucifer?” Chloe said in wonder, “What is all of this?”.

“I thought we’d have dinner in a more aesthetic location, Detective, my stars are quite lovely out here. Come sit, I’ve tried my hand at those odd little sandwiches you love so much”.

Chloe sat down and took one of the sandwiches, the same type that her father used to bring her. They ate, drank some wine, and talked about the various happenings of the week. She could tell he was nervous about something and sat her glass down to ask him about it.

“Okay, spill, what are you so skittish about?”.

Lucifer looked into those ocean-blue eyes and tried to settle his nerves. It was now or never.

“Detective,” he began as he grabbed her hands, “These last few years, working with you, have been some of the happiest moments of my existence. I admit, I was worried when you ran away after first seeing my face, but then you came back. You accepted me, all of me, and it feels amazing to be loved so completely. I never want to lose that feeling. One day, you will go to a place I can’t follow, but until then I plan to spend every moment I can by your side”.

He let go of one of her hands and reached into his pocket for a small box. Chloe had tears streaming down her face as he opened it, revealing a silver engagement band with a blue diamond at it center and smaller clear diamonds as accents.

“Chloe Jane Decker, will you consent to be my Partner in every way possible, by becoming my wife?”.

“Yes,” she cried as she tackled him to the ground, “Yes, yes, yes!”.

He managed to slip the ring on her finger before she started kissing him senseless. He rolled them over and slowly undressed her before removing his own clothes. When he finally slid inside Chloe, it felt as if he was coming home again. They continued making love as the stars he created twinkled above them.

****************

Julian McCaffery took the back entrance into the monastery. He was glad that this was the last job he was taking for the priest, cause that guy totally creeped him out. Sure, he had no trouble bumping off a few prostitutes here and there, but cutting out their hearts was a little much, even for someone like him. But the guy paid well, and with his dad cutting him off, he needed that money.

Julian made it to the weird altar room that was in the basement. Father Kinley was standing there waiting for him.

“Did you bring what I asked for?”

“Yup,” he handed over an intricately carved blade, “this is the dagger you requested, although I seriously doubt it was ‘forged in hell’”.

“Well, that will be all”.

Julian turned to walk out of the room when Kinley called out for him.

“Oh, Julian?”.

He turned around, just in time for Father Kinley to slice his throat with the blade.

As Julian’s body fell to the ground, his blood ran into the trenches dug out into the floor, filling an inverted pentagram. The hearts of the women he’d killed were sitting at each of the star’s points. When he was certain the man was dead, Kinley started chanting in a strange, guttural language.

The pentagram began to glow, and suddenly the hearts at each of the points lit on fire. When the flames died out, the body of Julian McCaffery sat up, his once hazel eyes completely black.

“I am Dromos of the Lilim,” he said in a distorted voice, “why have you summoned me here, mortal?”.

Kinley put on a brave face before speaking, “I summoned you to provide Lucifer Morningstar a means of leaving this plane of existence and get him away from the woman I love”.

The demon tilted his head, “My King is here? Tied to a mortal woman?”.

“Yes,” Kinley said, “Can you help me free her by retrieving the Devil?”.

“Oh, I will help you,” Dromos snickered, “but you’re not going to like the results”.

Julian’s body dropped to the floor again, as a black mist began to rise up and envelop Kinley.

“What…what are you doing?!” he said frightened.

The voice of Dromos began to pound into his consciousness. “You see, mortal, Lucifer had put a magical ban on demons so we could no longer possess the bodies of the damned. You have broken that ward, and now we are free! The human woman you mentioned will be instrumental in getting our King’s attention…before we kill them both and take over this world”.

“No!” Kinley screamed as the demon started taking control, “NOOOOOOOO!!!!”

The world went black and William Kinley knew no more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's getting spicy, folks ;)


	12. Anyone See a Corpse Pass This Way?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chloe and Lucifer investigate several disappearances where there’s plenty of blood but no body. Kinley’s final journal entry.

Lucifer and Chloe entered the crime scene at the music studio. Ella was crouched down next to a large bloodstain as they approached her.

“What do we have, Ella?” Chloe asked.

“It’s what we don’t have that’s the problem, “she said as she stood up, “See all this blood? Someone definitely died here, but there’s no body!”.

“Could someone have dumped the body elsewhere?”.

Security footage doesn’t show anyone hauling anything out,” Dan said as he approached them, “and the only person that went into the studio last night was Holla Bae”.

“What on Earth was a screaming baby doing in a recording studio?” Lucifer asked.

Ella burst out laughing at the Devil’s obvious confusion. “No, dude, Holla Bae is a rapper”.

When Lucifer and Chloe still looked confused, Ella and Dan launched into a poor karaoke attempt at one of the rapper’s songs.

“Daniel and Miss Lopez’s horrendous singing aside,” Lucifer said once his ears stopped hurting, “if no one came in or out, then where is the victim?”.

“That’s a good question,” Chloe agreed as she turned to Dan,” can you tell the uni’s to get some equipment in here to scan the walls? There’s no telling where someone could have hidden a body”.

“On it, Chlo”.

Ella was about to turn away as well, when she noticed the giant rock on Chloe’s finger.

“WHAT IS THAT?!”

“What’s what? Oh!” Chloe said as she noticed what Ella was looking at, “Well that is…”

“That is a symbol of the Detective’s decision to accompany me into unholy matrimony!”.

“Oh…my…Go…ooodness! That is awesome! Does this mean I can plan another Bachelorette party for you?”.

“As long as it doesn’t turn out like the last one,” Chloe cringed at the thought of her prior engagement celebration.

“Oooh, do tell, Detective!”.

“I’d rather not, Babe,”. Chloe had to withhold a snicker at how pouty Lucifer got at that. She could swear he was like a gossipy old lady sometimes.

Dan, having heard the tail end of the conversation on his way back over from the unis, decided to tease his ex-wife a bit.

“So, are we going to need some black candles and a goat for this, since, you’re going to be the bride of the Devil?”.

“Daniel don’t make me regret giving up the theft of your pudding, “Lucifer huffed, “Besides, I have nothing to do with goats…I don’t even like their cheese!”.

Everyone got a good a laugh at that until a text came through on Chloe’s phone.

“I don’t believe this!”.

“What is it, Detective?” Lucifer asked.

“There’s been another murder. The scene is exactly like this one…all blood and no body”.

“Hmm,” the devil mused, “sounds to me as though we have ourselves an interesting serial killer”.

*************

Ella hitched a ride with Lucifer and Chloe, on the way to the next crime scene, so she could babble at her friend about wedding plans. The detective listened with only half an ear, too focused on the case at hand.

They went inside of a small apartment, which also contained a large bloodstain on the floor.

“Rental records shows that this place was being paid for by a Sarah Danvers, age 29,” Dan told them, “She was a known prostitute and drug-addict but hadn’t had any arrests within the last couple months”.

“And there is absolutely no trace of the body?”.

“None,” Dan said, “and no signs of anyone entering or leaving the place, either”.

“This is beyond strange”.

“I agree Detective,” Lucifer told her, “and it appears that things are only getting stranger. Take a look at this”.

He held up a flyer for a charity concert that listed their first victim as the headlining performer.

“So then, there’s a good chance that whoever killed our two victims was also at this concert”.

“Possibly,” then Lucifer noticed something else on the paper,” Detective, look at where the money for this event was being donated to. Does that name sound familiar to you?”.

Chloe’s eyes widened. “That’s the monastery that Father Kinley is staying at! Do you think the killer could be after him next?”.

“Either that, or he’s the one doing the killing”.

Chloe bit her lip so as not to argue about whether or not the man was capable of such a thing. “I’ll get an address for the monastery and we’ll head over to investigate”.

One way or another, Chloe was going to find some answers.

*************

_Journal Entry Dated December 12 th, 2018_

_This will most likely be my last entry. I can feel that creature, Dromos, chomping at the bit to take over my body again. I’ve tried to fight his influence, but the demon’s will is too strong. He has caused so many deaths with my hand, including every monk at the monastery. I thought that would be the end of it, but no, every time he kills someone, a demon takes their place. I fear that soon he will have hundreds of his legion on Earth._

_Dear God, what have I brought upon this world? I only wanted to rescue my love from the clutches of Evil. Now, I fear that I have put her in even more danger. I have no illusions that she will come to this place, as the murder of so many will not be ignored by the outside world for long. I can only hope she finds this journal, so that there may be a chance to fight._

_Chloe, my beloved, when you find this, I hope you will understand. Everything I’ve done has been for you, because you are the one woman that makes me feel alive. I pray, not only for God’s forgiveness, but yours as well._

_Farewell, my love_

_Father William Kinley_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As you can see, there's an end number of chapters now. We are coming up on the finale folks!


	13. Ding-dong the Witch is Dead…Sort Of.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The gang finds a horrible discovery at the monastery. Kinley’s journal is discovered, and the demons enact the next part of their plan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apologies for taking so long to update, but my Lucifer inspiration well has run dry as of late. This isn't a huge update but it will get the ball rolling for the next chapter!

The scene at the monastery was nothing short of horrific.

Blood and body parts were strewn everywhere. Even some of the more seasoned cops on the scene were having a hard time trying not to hurl.

Chloe was no exception. She ended up having to borrow Lucifer’s pocket square and hold it against her nose just to breathe. Ella, being used to guts and gore of all kinds, was tagging and bagging things with her usual enthusiasm.

“Is…everyone in this place dead?” Chloe asked.

“Well you’d certainly think so from the looks of things,” Ella mused,” But there are at least 5 bodies missing”.

“Whose?”.

“Let’s see,” Ella pulled up something on her tablet, “initial DNA analysis on the different blood splatters linked all the body parts to those present except for three monks, and Father William Kinley. There was also blood present for a man named Julian McCaffery, but he’s missing too”.

“Well then,” Lucifer said as he came up behind them,” it seems that either all five of them are dead and moved somewhere else or one of them is the murderer”.

Before Chloe could respond, a uni motioned for her to come down to the basement level. The scene there was just as disturbing as the upper level. There was a pentagram drawn in the floor and what looked like charred hearts on each of the points. Lucifer paled at the sight and grabbed onto Chloe’s arm.

“Detective…. I think I know where our missing bodies are”.

“What do you mean?” Chloe asked, confused.

“This set-up…it’s what one would use if they wanted to summon a demon”.

Chloe’s eyes widened, “and that ritual actually works?!”.

“Yes, it does, provided you’ve assembled the correct type of blood sacrifices”.

“Well, if you think that’s creepy, “Dan said as he handed Chloe a leather-bound notebook, “take a look at this”.

Chloe opened the journal and started reading. Lucifer noticed that with each page she seemed to get paler and paler. She ended up throwing the book to the floor and running out of the room. Lucifer picked it up before chasing after her. He found her a few minutes later, outside of the monastery, retching into the bushes. He put a hand on her back, and rubbed soothing circles on it, trying to calm her down.

“Detective?”.

“You were right,” she said once she finally straightened back up,” Kinley was obsessed with me. He had notes in his journal about watching my house, sending those weird gifts, and….and trying to kill you!”.

Chloe broke down in sobs, Lucifer pulled her tightly against him, vibrating with rage as hellfire flashed through his eyes.

“I’ll kill him”.

“Provided whatever demon he summoned didn’t do it for you,” she sniffed.

“Did his ramblings happen to mention which creature he managed to get ahold of?”.

“I don’t know,” Chloe said as she wiped her eyes, “I didn’t finish reading it”.

“Let’s crack this thing open and have a look then”.

Lucifer flipped through the journal, eyes flashing angrily over the entries describing the level of stalking that the priest went to. He got to the final pages Kinley wrote before becoming fully possessed, face becoming alarmed at the knowledge of who exactly was summoned.

“Lucifer, what is it?” Chloe asked.

“Dromos,” he said with a hint of fear, “that fool summoned Dromos, one of my most powerful and deadly demons outside of Mazikeen. Even she couldn’t stomach his level of violence”.

That frightened the Detective even more. A demon that even Maze was wary of is not one that needed to be running around Los Angeles.

“Okay, how do we deal with him?”.

“First, I need you to go get Beatrice out of school,” he reaches into his pocket and hands her a silver key, “ this will open the gate to my house on the hills, you remember it from the Sinnerman case. Take the child there, and do not open the door to anyone unless it is me. I will explain things to Daniel and Miss Lopez before sending them to stay with Linda”.

“What are you going to do?”

“Try and get ahold of Maze and my siblings to see about ‘rounding up the cattle’ as it were”.

“Alright,” Chloe said before taking the key and giving Lucifer a quick peck on the lips, “try not get yourself killed, okay?”.

“Of course, they can’t keep a Devil down for long, Detective,” he grinned.

She shook her head before walking away towards her car. As soon as she had driven away from the scene, Lucifer’s smile faded as he proceeded to call Maze and Amenadiel and let them know what was happening.

Hopefully, he could keep his promise of not dying…for all their sakes.

***********

Chloe pulled up to the door of her apartment and parked before turning around to face Trixie.

“Now, I am going to go inside and get a few things for us, stay in the car and keep the doors locked. Do not let anyone open the doors other than me”.

“Okay, Mommy”.

Chloe gave the girl a smile before getting out and heading inside. She grabbed a gym bag out of the hallway closet and went about fetching some clothes and essentials for both her and Trixie. She had just finished packing up her daughters stuffed alien, when she heard glass shatter outside, followed by a shrill scream.

“Trixie!”

Quickly, she ran out of the girl’s bedroom and headed towards the front door. Before she could get there, however, a blinding pain hit the back of her head and everything went dark.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to FluffyGlitterPantsDragon for helping me get a rough direction for this wacky idea I had in my head. I'm writing this story in-between womb nugget wrangling so I can't guarantee consistent updates but I will try to get chapters written as soon as possible. Also apologies if timelines are off any because I was guessing at some of the dates used. Thanks for reading!


End file.
